In recent years, communication standards using carrier aggregation have come into use. When testing devices emitting signals comprising carrier aggregation, it is necessary to have defined conditions regarding the power transmitted by the carriers.
The document “Tdoc R5-144287: Relative power tolerance test for CA”, 3GPP TSG-RAN5 Meeting #64, Dresden, Germany, 18-22 Aug. 2014, shows an exemplary test procedure. In a first step, the alignment of the power of the carriers of the measuring signal is measured. In case, they are not identical, the power of at least one of the carriers is adjusted by instructing the device under test to perform an according adjustment. The effect of this measure is then checked by measuring the transmitted power of the carriers again. This procedure is repeated, until the powers of the carriers are sufficiently identical. Only after performing this power alignment, the actual measurements are performed.
In practice though, this approach is extremely time-consuming, since the iterative power alignment consumes a very long time period in comparison to the actual measurements.
Accordingly, one object of the invention is to provide a measuring device and a measuring method which allow for an accurate measurement while consuming only a small time period.